<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Beautiful Wish by NerdyHuntress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312382">A Beautiful Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress'>NerdyHuntress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra and Adora have some fun after a ball. Set after that dream in the future that Adora had in 5x13. Rated M for some steamy scenes! Mostly PWP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Beautiful Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You coming?”</p><p>Catra looked dashing in her outfit. Dark pants, a maroon shirt, and her hair in a ponytail. Her white and gold jacket matched Adora’s dress and she even wore the pin from her old red jacket. Catra smiled, her hand stretched out as an offer. Adora grinned, quickly adjusting her tiara, and took her girlfriend’s hand.</p><p>“You really need to stop running away from Glimmer every time she tries to brush your hair,” Adora said, trying to sound serious, but she ended up giggling anyways.</p><p>“Aw, you know you’re the only one allowed to brush my hair, babe,” Catra said with a cheeky grin, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Adora gasped and quickly melted into her lover’s embrace. The two stood in the hallway and probably wouldn’t have left until Glimmer came over and told them to keep moving.</p><p>When they arrived at the ball, Adora was impressed to see how much the Fright Zone had changed. After Scorpia had taken over the kingdom, the Alliance had helped rebuild the land. The place looked brand new and special, especially with the ball’s decorations and music. Upon arrival, Adora quickly made a beeline for the buffet table, but Catra grabbed her arm. </p><p>“Come on, princess, you know the rules,” Catra quips. “You have to greet everyone first.”</p><p>“But I’m hungry,” she replied in a whining voice. “Can’t we just - ”</p><p>“Nope,” she said simply, dragging her over to their friends. “But I promise the wait will be worth it.”</p><p>Catra winked and Adora felt a blush cover her cheeks. It wasn’t fair that she was teasing her like this. Not just for food, but with sex too. She remembered what Catra had promised her for tonight and her mind kept wandering to more pleasurable activities. </p><p>They greeted their friends and mingled with the other guests at the ball. When it was time for the first dance, they found each other and danced slowly. Catra even dipped her like at the first princess prom, but this time, it was much more enjoyable. After a couple hours, Adora quickly found herself burnt out and headed over to the bar with Bow and Glimmer. Unfortunately, as she quickly learned over the years, she was a complete lightweight. Within the hour, she found herself drunk and struggling to speak correctly. She kept giggling at random moments and rested her head on the table. </p><p>“I leave you guys for five minutes and this is what I come back to?” Catra said with a groan when she saw her girlfriend slumped over on the table.</p><p>“Sorry, but it wasn’t our fault!” Glimmer explained hurriedly. “And she’s not that drunk, I think. Right, Adora?”</p><p>“Someone say my name?” she muttered, struggling to lift her head from the table. “Name heh, that’s a funny word.”</p><p>She snorted and giggled, causing Catra to roll her eyes. </p><p>“Alright, I think I’d better get her home,” she said with a sigh, pulling Adora’s arm over her shoulder. </p><p>“Call us when you get home!” Bow called as they left.</p><p>The ride home was tiring, but before they knew it, they were back at Bright Moon. Catra carried her back to their living quarters and went to their bedroom. </p><p>“Hey Catra,” she muttered as she set her on the bed. “You’re so hot, you know that? I’m glad we’re home now.”</p><p>Catra quickly noticed that her girlfriend’s tone and mannerism had changed. She wasn’t slumping over anymore and her eyes were alert. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. </p><p>“Are you kidding me? You’re not drunk, are you?” she said with a frown.</p><p>“Nope,” Adora replied with a smile. “I was tired of the ball. I just wanted to be home with you.”</p><p>“You could’ve just said that instead of making a scene and pretending to be drunk. Honestly, Adora” she muttered. “What am I going to do with you?”</p><p>Adora grabbed her girlfriend’s arms and looked at her with a seductive expression, “Remember what we talked about this morning?”</p><p>Catra raised her eyebrow, “Seriously? You want to do that right now?”</p><p>Adora nodded and grinned, “Yeah, the handcuffs and paddle. Please? For me?”</p><p>When she gave her that pleading look, Catra couldn’t resist. After many years of dating and learning about each other, she knew that her girlfriend loved being dominated. She grabbed Adora and pulled her in for a kiss. Her girlfriend squeaked in surprise and kissed her back. Then, she pulled away and began undoing the clasp on the back of her dress.</p><p>“It’s such a nice dress and I don’t want to ruin it,” Catra explained, pulling the straps down her body and looking at her naked body with admiration. </p><p>“Mm hm,” she replied, mind dazed with lust as she stared at her girlfriend. Catra grabbed the tiara off her head and placed it on the nightstand. Then, she went through their drawer until she found the leather cuffs and paddle. </p><p>“You ready?” she asked, a dominant tone coloring her voice. “What’s your color?”</p><p>Adora nodded with a grin and felt a jolt of arousal run through her body, “Green, mistress.”</p><p>Before she knew it, Catra had her spread out on the bed and deftly tied her arms to the bedpost with the cuffs. Adora put up a little struggle, just for the sake of it, but couldn’t break free. She felt herself growing wetter down there and wanted Catra to please her. And she knew just how much she enjoyed begging. </p><p>“Catra, please,” she whispered.</p><p>“Please what?” Catra asked with a mischievous frown on her face.</p><p>“Touch me,” she said softly.</p><p>Catra leaned closer to her face, “How much do you want it? Because I know you can beg better than that.”</p><p>Adora moaned, struggling to speak, “Please, I’m so wet for you. Just touch me. I’ll do anything, I’ll - ”</p><p>“Anything?” Catra asked with a smile. “How about you please me first?”</p><p>Adora nodded in agreement. Anything to make her come quicker. Catra quickly divested herself of her pants and climbed on the bed. She positioned her legs so she was sitting right on top of Adora’s face. Her scent was arousing and she felt herself growing wetter.</p><p>Catra grabbed a handful of Adora’s hair and tugged harshly, “Well? Get to it.”</p><p>Adora ran her tongue down her clit and tasted her wetness. There was nothing better than pleasuring her girlfriend when she was dominating her. Catra’s legs trembled around her face, but she pressed her clit against Adora’s lips, a silent urge to continue. Without hesitation, Adora continued pleasuring her mistress as she tried to ignore her own growing arousal.</p><p>“Mmm, oh you’re so good at that,” Catra whispered, tugging on her hair again. “Don’t stop, keep going.”</p><p>Adora obeyed her mistress and sucked harder on her clit. The satisfied gasp and sigh was music to her ears. After a few minutes, she felt Catra’s legs suddenly shudder around her face as she climaxed. She kept pressing her clit against her face, riding out her orgasm. Adora groaned as she cleaned up her girlfriend’s pussy, her face covered in her cum.</p><p>With a sigh of happiness, Catra moved off Adora’s face and sat on the edge of the bed. She gently wiped droplets of her arousal off Adora’s face.</p><p>“How was that, mistress?” Adora asked.</p><p>In response, Catra pulled her in for a kiss, tasting her own wetness mixed with Adora’s scent. After a moment, she pushed away and grinned.</p><p>“Perfect as always. You’re so eager to please me. But you’re so wet, aren’t you?”</p><p>Adora nodded and moaned, “Please, I need - ”</p><p>“Nope, you asked for the paddle and that’s what you’re getting first,” she said sharply, grabbing the toy from the edge of the bed. “What’s your color?”</p><p>“Green,” Adora said quietly as she felt Catra release her from the handcuffs. Without being asked, she quickly positioned herself over Catra’s legs. Her arousal seeped down her legs and it was nearly unbearable. But she knew the waiting would be worth it. </p><p>“You ready?” Catra asked. “Remember the safe word?”</p><p>“Yes, mistress,” Adora replied, struggling to keep her voice steady.</p><p>The first strike on her backside came abruptly. Adora yelped and jumped, but Catra’s hand kept her in position. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what was that?” she asked in a teasing voice. Even when she was dominating her, Catra always managed to be a little shit.  </p><p>“One, thank you,” she whispered.</p><p>“Louder,” Catra replied harshly, swinging the paddle again.</p><p>“Two!” she gasped as the paddle landed on her ass twice. “Three.”</p><p>The strikes continued without mercy. Catra switched the position of her hit each time and the pain didn’t die down, because she deftly hit the same spot again. Adora gasped as the delicious pain sparked her arousal. A jolt of pleasure went straight to her clit and she couldn’t stand it. She wanted Catra to touch her already. </p><p>After a dozen hits, Catra threw the paddle onto the bed and began rubbing her reddened ass. Adora gasped as she felt Catra press a cool compress against her burning backside.</p><p>“What a good girl you are,” Catra said in an approving tone. “You took that punishment well, didn’t you? So compliant and obedient for me.”</p><p>“Yes, mistress,” Adora whispered softly, closing her eyes in relief. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Damn, you’re so soaked from all this,” she mused, running a clawed finger gently through Adora’s wetness and giving her ass another slap. “You loved it, didn’t you?”</p><p>Adora giggled, “Yes, mistress.”</p><p>Catra lifted Adora’s body off her legs and placed her head against the pillows. Weak from her arousal, Adora didn’t even resist as her girlfriend began kissing down her body. She gasped when she realized what she was doing.</p><p>“You’ve been perfect,” she said, running her rough tongue down Adora’s clit. “Go ahead and come now.”</p><p>It didn’t take much for her to orgasm. Adora had remained on the brink of her release the whole time, knowing that it would be worth it. Catra sucked hard on her clit and Adora gasped, clutching the blankets. Pleasure swept through her body and nothing else could compare. Her girlfriend worked her through the orgasm and brought her down from her high. She closed her eyes and moaned as sparks of pleasure continued to rack her body.</p><p>Adora sighed and relaxed, feeling at peace after a night of waiting. Catra placed the cuffs and paddle back in the drawer and cleaned Adora up. She took off her shirt and bra, joining Adora in bed. The two snuggled in the warm caress of each other’s bodies.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said shyly, running a hand down Catra’s back.</p><p>“My pleasure, princess. I know how much you like that,” she said in a sultry tone, kissing her forehead.</p><p>“Mm hm,” Adora sighed, resting her head on Catra’s chest. She felt herself drifting off to sleep, held by the one she loved most. Nothing could be better than this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>